Atterrissage non contrôlé
by Friday Queen
Summary: Un soir Cat entend un bruit sur son balcon et elle se rend compte qu'il s'agit de Supergirl qui a fait un atterrissage fracassant.


Disclaimer : Supergirl ne m'appartient pas, ni ces personnages.

 **Atterrissage non contrôlé**

Cat lisait tranquillement dans son lit quand soudain un bruit fracassant se fit entendre sur son balcon. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade en quelques instants en réponse mais sans réelle peur du danger puis Cat sorti voir la cause de ce raffut. En ouvrant sa porte vitrée elle vit avec stupeur Supergirl, la jeune femme dont elle était certaine était aussi Kara, allongée sur le sol de son balcon. Visiblement l'atterrissage n'avait pas été totalement contrôlé puisque qu'une de ses chaises étaient en mille morceaux sous le corps de l'héroïne. Un gémissement de douleur de la part de Supergirl sorti Cat de sa torpeur et elle se précipita aux côtés de la jeune femme.

" Supergirl ? " Demanda-t-elle en posant doucement sa main sur le bras de l'héroïne.

Supergirl leva les yeux vers elle et Cat vit que sa respiration était beaucoup plus rapide qu'à l'accoutumé. Soudain Supergirl tendit sa main pour la poser derrière la tête de la reine des médias et elle la tira dans un baiser désordonné. Cat gémit de surprise avant de fondre contre l'autre femme. Supergirl la tira encore plus vers elle et Cat finit quasiment allongée sur l'héroïne, leurs lèvres toujours scellées en un baiser fougueux. Cat laissa ses mains parcourir les épaules de l'autre femme avant de se concentrer sur les bras de Supergirl. Elle sentait sa tête qui tournait légèrement, tellement heureuse de pouvoir enfin sentir sous ses doigts le corps de la femme qu'elle désirait depuis si longtemps.

Cat sentit les mains de Supergirl s'immobiliser, tout comme ses lèvres. Ne comprenant pas immédiatement ce qu'il se passait elle laissa ses lèvres parcourir le cou de l'autre femme et ses mains partirent à l'aventure de son torse. Elle se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise et ses mains touchèrent quelque chose de moite sur le ventre de Supergirl. Elle fronça les sourcils en se détachant quand elle vit l'héroïne les yeux fermés, elle baissa ses yeux vers ses mains et vit qu'elles étaient recouvertes de sang.

Comprenant enfin ce qu'il se passait elle secoua Supergirl.

" Supergirl ? "

L'héroïne de répondit pas et ne montra aucun signe de conscience.

" Supergirl ? " Essaya-t-elle à nouveau.

La panique commença à l'installer en elle.

" Supergirl ?

Cette fois-ci avec plus de vigueur.

" Supergirl ? "

Elle frappa légèrement la jeune femme.

" Supergirl ? Supergirl ? Supergirl ? Non... Non... Kara ? Kara ? KARA ? " Continua-t-elle la voix tremblante.

Cat Grant avait un empire médiatique à ses pieds, elle avait eu affaire aux plus grands, elle avait affronté l'adversité sous de nombreuses formes à maintes reprises mais à cet instant, avec Supergirl en sang dans ses bras elle était totalement paniquée.

Son premier instinct fut d'appeler Kara, elle appelait toujours Kara quand elle avait besoin de quelque chose. Mais là son ancienne assistante était étendue devant elle. Kara n'avait jamais réellement confirmé qu'elle était l'héroïne de la ville, il y avait donc un mince espoir de voir Kara arriver ici pour l'aider et savoir qu'elle n'était pas en train de se vider de son sang sur son balcon. Cat se précipita donc vers sa chambre où se trouvait son téléphone. En voulant le prendre elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait ses mains tremblantes et pleines de sang. Sans réfléchir elle s'essuya sur son haut de pyjama avant d'appuyer sur le bouton d'appel pour Kara. Elle écouta la sonnerie en retournant précipitamment vers Supergirl encore allongée inconsciente au sol.

Elle écouta la sonnerie d'attente le cœur lourd, elle était divisée entre son envie d'entendre la voix de Kara et son envie que ce soit la jeune femme qui était avec elle. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux, se sentant encore perdue, quand elle tomba sur le répondeur de Kara. Elle essaya encore deux fois tout en gardant sa main contre le torse de Supergirl, elle voulait être sûre qu'elle était en vie, elle voulait toujours sentir son cœur battre dans sa poitrine même quand le sien battait à toute allure.

Ne recevant toujours aucune réponse elle comprit que c'était bel et bien Kara à ses côtés il fallait qu'elle appelle quelqu'un d'autre. James ! Mais elle soupira, James était en Australie pour la semaine... Winn alors. Elle chercha frénétiquement dans ses contacts l'informaticien. Heureusement son employé répondit au bout de la deuxième sonnerie.

" Miss Grant ? " Demanda-t-il, légèrement stressé.

" Witt ! Je suis avec Supergirl... " S'exclama-t-elle.

" Je... "

" Elle est inconsciente ! Elle saigne... Je... Je ne sais pas quoi faire... " Avoua-t-elle impuissante.

De l'autre côté de la ligne elle entendit une exclamation paniquée de Winn.

" Alex ! Il faut appeler sa... "

Il arrêta subitement de parler comme s'il avait peur de révéler quelque chose d'important.

" Witt... Si je vous appelle c'est parce que je sais que c'est Kara ! Alors maintenant vous me donnez ce numéro ou vous... "

" D'accord d'accord ! " S'exclama-t-il avant de lui donner ce qu'elle demandait.

Sans attendre plus longtemps elle raccrocha au nez de Winn et composa le numéro qui brûlait dans sa mémoire.

" Danvers. " Répondit une femme à l'autre bout du téléphone en guise de salutation.

" Cat Grant. Kara est inconscience et en sang sur son balcon. " Dit-elle sans préambule.

Cat sentait toujours son cœur battre à vive allure et ses mains trembler, mais depuis qu'elle avait son téléphone en main elle se sentait rassurée, elle avait une mission à accomplir, des objectifs à atteindre et cela lui permettait une certaine distraction de la vue de son héroïne allongée avec elle.

Alex réagit immédiatement, demandant l'adresse de la reine des médias et des informations sur la santé de Kara. Frustrée mais toujours en essayant de garder son sang-froid Cat répondit à son interlocutrice.

" On sera là dans 5 minutes. "

Cat leva les yeux au ciel et s'imagina voir arriver le gouvernement en hélicoptère.

" Mon fils est ici et est en train de dormir. Soyez discret, je n'ai pas envie de lui expliquer pourquoi Supergirl est en sang chez nous. "

" Très bien. " Répondit Alex avant de raccrocher.

Cat grimaça légèrement, habituellement c'était elle qui mettait fin aux conversations. Cependant elle avait conscience qu'aujourd'hui était différent et qu'elle était impuissante face à cette situation. Elle posa son téléphone et resta aux côtés de Kara tout en vérifiant régulièrement qu'elle respirait toujours.

Rapidement elle entendit les hélices de l'hélicoptère du gouvernement au-dessus d'elle, trois cordes furent lancées avec des agents en noir qui arrivaient vers elle. Elle reconnut la sœur de Kara qui s'approchait vers elles, elle se pencha vers l'héroïne quelques instants pour se rendre compte de la situation puis elle se tourna vers les deux autres agents qui attendaient que la civière arrive à son tour.

" Elle a l'air stable mais faite attention. " Annonça-t-elle avant de se tourner vers Cat.

Cat avait déjà croisé la sœur de Kara au cours de ces dernières années, mais elles n'avaient que très peu parlé. Elle se doutait que la brune ne la portait pas dans son cœur au vu de sa façon de traiter Kara quand elle avait été son assistante. Elle avait toujours su que la grande sœur de Kara était une femme forte et avec le recul elle n'était pas si surprise de se rendre compte qu'elle faisait partie d'une organisation secrète, elle était même certaine que le fait que Kara ne soit pas de ce monde y soit pour beaucoup. Pour Kara sa grande sœur était son héros, elle l'aimait plus que tout au monde, n'importe quiqui les connaissant pouvait s'en rendre compte mais elle se doutait que le sentiment était partagé car quand Cat croisa le regard d'Alex elle y vit le reflet de son inquiétude.

" Merci de nous avoir contacté Miss Grant. "

Cat la regarda puis son regard s'attarda quelques instants sur l'image des deux agents en train de positionner délicatement Kara sur une civière. Elle se concentra à nouveau sur Alex et hocha la tête légèrement. La brune la regarda intensément puis les yeux tombèrent sur le sang qui lui restait sur les mains et sur son pyjama. Cat en fit de même et les deux femmes grimacèrent à la vue du sang de Kara sur la femme la plus âgée.

" Tenez-moi informez de... "

Cat interrompit, ne sachant pas trop comment finir sa phrase. Alex continua de la regarder, surement analysant les véritables intentions de Cat, puis ses épaules se baissèrent légèrement.

" Comptez sur moi. "

" Merci. " Souffla Cat.

Alex hocha la tête quand un agent vint les interrompre.

" Nous sommes prêts Agent Danvers. "

Sans regarder en arrière Alex se tourna vers les cordes qui les attendaient toujours et les agents ainsi que la civière furent remontées jusqu'à l'hélicoptère qui disparut dans la nuit quelques instants plus tard. Cat se retrouva donc seule sur son balcon avec une flaque de sang encore chaud. Comme dans un état second elle partit dans sa salle de bain pour trouver une serviette pour essuyer les preuves du passage de Supergirl. Une fois qu'elle eut finit elle jeta les deux serviettes qu'elle venait d'utiliser puis son pyjama ensanglanté. Elle décida de prendre une douche pour essayer de chasser le souvenir de Kara inconscience tout comme les restes de sang sur ses bras et ses mains, elle fit ensuite un crochet silencieux dans la chambre de son fils et fut soulagée de le voir endormi paisiblement, apparemment inconscient de ce qu'il venait se passer. Elle le regarda dormir quelques instants puis elle repartie se coucher. Malheureusement le sommeil de vint jamais et beaucoup trop tôt son réveil lui annonça qu'il était l'heure pour elle de se relever.

Après d'être changé elle retourna sur son balcon, espérant que tout n'avait été qu'un rêve mais les restes de la chaise sur laquelle s'était écrasée Supergirl ne mentait pas. Heureusement il n'y avait plus aucune trace de sang. Elle ramassa les débris de chaise et se rendit compte que son téléphone était toujours par terre. Elle se ramassa et vit qu'elle avait un texto de la part d'Alex. Le cœur lourd elle l'ouvrit.

 _Elle va s'en remettre mais elle besoin de repos._

Toute la tension accumulée de ces dernières heures sembla s'envoler, soulagée elle jeta donc les débris de chaise et consulta son téléphone en attendant que Carter se réveille. Son fils arriva en traînant des pieds, visiblement encore légèrement endormis et cette vision arracha un sourire à Cat.

Cependant malgré la rassurante information sur l'état de Kara, Cat n'eut aucune autre nouvelle de la jeune femme tout au long de la journée, avec son manque de son sommeil et son inquiétude revenant peu à peu, la journée de Cat fut horrible. Son nouvel assistant était un idiot, son directeur artistique aussi... En fait tous ces employés étaient des idiots et sa journée se termina avec près de six verres d'alcool dans son organisme et une frustration toujours aussi grande.

Cat considéra appeler Kara une vingtaine de fois quand elle était de retour chez elle avec Carter, mais à chaque fois elle se retint. Sa nuit fut presque aussi longue que la précédente mais elle parvint tout de même à dormir quelques heures.

Dans son ascenseur privé Cat se demanda si elle allait virer son nouvel assistant aujourd'hui quand les portes s'ouvrirent à son étage pour révéler Kara avec son café en main. Kara dans une robe aux couleurs trop vives et au sourire trop éclatant pour quelqu'un qui avait failli mourir sur son balcon il y a deux jours. Cat marqua un temps d'arrêt, surprise de trouver la jeune femme ici comme si de rien était.

" J'ai pris la liberté de vous prendre votre café Miss Grant. " Annonça-t-elle en lui donnant sa boisson.

Cat prit son café en silence, encore légèrement sous le choc.

" Si vous avez besoin de moi je serai dans mon bureau, j'ai du travail en retard ! " S'exclama Kara avec sa vivacité habituelle et un regard doux.

Cat hocha la tête, ne faisant toujours pas pleinement confiance à sa voix. Elle regarda son ancienne assistante s'éloigner avant de se diriger à son tour vers son bureau où son assistant se précipita vers elle pour lui dire son programme de la journée.

Deux heures. Ce fut le temps qu'elle parvint à tenir avant de se diriger vers le bureau de Kara. Elle vit la porte entre ouverte et n'hésita à rentrer dans la pièce en fermant la porte derrière elle. Kara leva les yeux de son ordinateur en lui offrit un sourire.

" Miss Grant. " Annonça-t-elle.

" Kara. " Répondit-elle avec douceur.

La jeune femme garda son sourire et se leva de son siège pour faire face à Cat.

" Comment tu vas ? "

" Bien. Je suis... Très bien. "

Cat baissa les yeux vers le ventre de Kara, l'endroit où elle avait saigné.

" Je suppose que nous avons à discuter. " Dit Kara.

" Oui, effectivement. "

Kara hocha la tête.

" Mais avant toute chose je voudrais te remercier, tu m'as surement sauvé la vie. "

Le rappel de ce qu'il s'était passé il y a deux jours fut douloureux pour Cat. La vue de Kara inconsciente sous elle était une image qu'elle voulait chasser de son esprit à jamais. Durant ces deux dernières nuits blanches, et durant ces journées au travail si elle devait être honnête, elle avait beaucoup pensé à ce que représentait Kara pour elle. Elle ne pouvait oublier la sensation des lèvres de Kara contre elle, la plénitude de cet instant, mais souvent venait après l'angoisse de la vision de Kara inconsciente.

" Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ? " Demanda-t-elle soudainement.

Kara eut l'air surprise de voir que c'était la première question que lui posait Cat après les derniers événements.

" Parce que j'en avait envie. "

Cat sentit son cœur faire un bon dans sa poitrine, elle vit à nouveau Kara inconsciente dans son sang et sa décision fut prise. Elle combla rapidement les derniers mètres qui la séparait de Kara et l'embrassa sans hésitation. Cette action sembla surprendre la jeune femme qui recula d'un pas avant d'attirer à nouveau Cat contre elle.

" Tu m'as vraiment fait peur. " Murmura Cat contre les lèvres de Kara.

" Je suis désolée. "

Cat soupira avant de sourire. Elle embrassa Kara une dernière fois avant de se séparer d'elle.

" Il faut qu'on parle c'est vrai mais pas maintenant. La conversation risque d'être longue. "

" Ce soir ? " Demanda Kara avec espoir.

" Demain soir, Carter sera chez son père. "

Kara hocha la tête puis grimaça en voyant Cat s'éloigner d'elle.

" Mais est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on ne s'embrassera plus ? "

C'était dangereux se dit Cat. Si la conversation tournait mal elle aurait vécu presque deux jours en connaissant les baisers de Kara, en espérant qu'il pourrait y avoir un futur pour elles...

Cependant elle croisa le regard remplit d'espoir de Kara et elle savait qu'elle était perdue, elle s'était perdue dans cette femme qui n'était même pas de sa planète mais une fois encore elle revit Kara allongée sur son balcon et elle sourit.

" Tu es libre de m'embrasser quand tu veux. " Lui répondit-elle.

Le sourire que lui donna Kara était presque douloureux mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'y penser un instant de plus car elle sentit les lèvres de Kara contre les siennes à nouveau.

 **Fin.**


End file.
